five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Five Nights at Freddy's - Unused
Five Nights at Freddy's - Unused is a simple modification of all four Five Nights at Freddy's games. This modification adds unused and scrapped ideas to Five Nights at Freddy's. Five Nights at Freddy's The game is slightly harder now, and Bonnie actually runs through West Hall, similarly to Foxy. In the Backstage camera, Bonnie can rarely be seen without his mask on as well. Freddy does not move around at all, unless the power goes out. Golden Freddy is more aggressive, rarely appearing when you put the monitor down. Hallucinations are removed. After beating Night 7, you are granted access to have Balloon Boy, The Puppet and Mangle in the game. They can only be activated on Night 7, but their AI is not customizable. Five Nights at Freddy's 2 The game has the same difficulty unlike the first game. Chica appears in the hallways now, and Toy Chica can attack from the hallway. If she's avoided using the mask, she'll take the vent route instead. When Toy Chica is in the vents and you put the mask on, she'll slide past in her unused texture, similarly to Toy Bonnie. The Puppet will also get in The Office, and acts the same as Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Toy Freddy, but it'll kill you even if you put the mask on at the right time. The cutscenes have been removed, and replaced with the Death Minigames. There are no presets on the Custom Night menu, and plushies are instantly there by beating Custom Night with everyone set to 20. The Parts & Services has been renamed to Backroom. Toxicity Meter The unused Toxic Meter returns ingame. When the mask is on, the toxicity meter goes up. When you're not wearing it, the toxicity meter goes slowly down. If the toxicity meter reachs its max, the screen will turn black, and you're jumpscared by Golden Freddy. While the screen is black, it is possible for Foxy and The Puppet to jumpscare you. Five Nights at Freddy's 3 The game is slightly less difficult here. Springtrap now has sharp teeth with red marks on them. The scenes where Springtrap takes his mask off is removed, excluding the first one. When Phantom BB appears on camera, his eyes are now there. Phantom Foxy's Office texture is used in the Extra Menu. Phantom Mangle and Phantom Puppet are completely removed. Phantom Freddy's ducking animation isn't animated, it's just his walking animation going downwards. Custom Night Custom Night returns to Five Nights at Freddy's 3. You can change all the animatronics and phantoms AI, along with how common errors occur. After beating this, the cheats on Extra Menu now unlock the Phantom Mangle/Puppet cheat, which readds the two to the normal game and Custom Night menu. Five Nights at Freddy's 4 The game is completely the same gameplay wise. Most of it is just relatively animation/design changes. When looking at the hall, it sorta zooms. Running animations were removed to be replaced with fades to black. Animatronic Changes *Nightmare Freddy now supports a microphone. *Nightmare Chica now has her cupcake on her sholder, and it's heavily tinted pink. The cupcake doesn't attack, either. *Nightmare Foxy has his tongue. *Nightmare Fredbear is now a grey color. *Plushtrap's teeth are sharper. tba Lives Across the first two games, the lives counter was added back. Depending on how many times you've been jumpscared (unless you've been jumpscared/crashed by Golden Freddy, The Puppet or an Hallucination.), you will get game-overed. You start with three lives, and if you beat a night, you get an extra life. Trivia tba Category:Games Category:TonicHedgefox's pages